Empath of the Animal kind
by Beck2
Summary: Odd title. Will make sense if you read it *hint,hint*. This time: Herman and Hank!
1. Doggy's sad plight

Animal Empathy  
  
Disclaimer: I own not the X-men. Sad, really.   
  
Yes, this is an original character fic. No, I don't plan on making her pair with the original characters, nor do I plan on making her a Mary-sue. I abhor Mary-sues.  
  
The saying of this fic?  
  
You can say any foolish thing to a dog, and the dog will give you a look that says, "My God, you're right! I never would've thought of that!"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet. I knew once I turned into the hallway, my fate was sealed.   
  
But that wasn't the point. I had no other alternative. And so I turned down the hallway and was immediately set upon…-  
  
By munchkins. "Si-is! The dog got caught under the sink again!"  
  
I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Mom and Dad had already left for their respective workplaces. And since it was summer, I had to look after my little brother and sisters. All of them ranging five to nine.  
  
"How did the dog get in there THIS time?" And incidently, being the oldest in the house at the moment, that left me to deal with household emergencies. Dogs under the sink. Rips in clothing. Underwear in trees.  
  
Long story.  
  
Anyway, I was led by the horde of mini-somethings over to where our dog, Doggy (my little brother named him) was currently straining to get out from beneath the sink. I dropped down to all fours to see exactly how he was stuck. Really, they should make a reality show out of my life. See this girl free her dog from the sink in less than ten minutes!  
  
I petted Doggy on the back so he would stop struggling so I could get a good look under the sink. He quieted instantly.   
  
The flood of thoughts slowly washed over me. Sad. Scared. Pain. His collar was stuck on one of the pipes. I slipped my hands in to undo the collar whilst I allowed some of my confidence to pour into the ensnared Doggy. I couldn't undo the collar by the way his head was tilted. I smoothed the hair around his ears and whispered, "Move your head a bit." He tilted his head, allowing me to finally unclasp his collar. He bolted from under the sink and hauled his sorry tail back through the Doggy door.  
  
First crisis of the morning averted. I looked back at my all too innocent siblings. "I don't want any trouble today." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, little mischevious grins were on every face. I groaned inwardly as all of them dashed off to do their share of chaos.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Charles Xavier shook his head slightly. Jean glanced over in surprise and concern. "Is something wrong professor?"  
  
"I thought I picked up something just now. It may have been a mutant, but the signal is gone now." He took off the cerebro helmet and placed it thoughtfully on the console. "I'm sure that this reading will appear again. In the meantime, shouldn't you be getting ready for a danger room session?"  
  
Showing less than stellar enthusiasm, Jean nodded. "I'll do my best Professor. Please don't hesitate to interrupt the session if you need me."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dun-dun-dun! First chapter up. Yeah, I know I haven't got anything on this new kid except the fact that it's a she, older than a nine-year-old, and obviously has a mutant power. And she has a sense of humor. But never fear! More upon this mystery lady to come!  
  
Please review. Flames will be used to fuel my burning desire, constrictive criticisms will be looked at and considered, and compliments will be framed. 


	2. Sneezing, snakes, and chilipepper shake...

Yehheehee! I didn't think I'd get such good reviews so early into my term. I'll probably get flames for Arcane. It isn't circulating right now..   
  
Laureate- Now, now. We don't call them little people, we call them vertically challenged *snicker * Thank-you.  
  
Abigail Marie- Frame-you? I never heard it put that way before, but thank-you for leaving such a nice review.  
  
Raine Ishida- Yes Mam! Thank-you for the critique!  
  
IwillmarryJustinTimberlake- Thank-you, you're welcome, and my eyes are indeed peeled.  
  
Disclaimer: Wahh! I don't own the X-men!   
  
Fanfic saying!  
  
My parents put us to sleep by tossing us in the air. Of course, you have to have low ceilings for this method to work.   
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
An incident consisting of hot peppers, a muddy dog, a broken plate and several hours later, I was ready to give up any idea I may have had about having kids.  
  
Not that it was a big thing on my mind anyway.  
  
Mom and Dad would be home in several hours and (while clinging to the hope they'd be sent early) I was already exhausted. They have yet to develop a toy that keeps six overactive children busy at once.  
  
They were missing a fortune.  
  
"Si-is!" I looked down. One of my little sisters (a blonde) was tugging my shirt. She was rubbing her little button nose. She'd be cute if it weren't for the fact that an hour ago she broke a plate while her brother helped the dog roll in the mud.  
  
Whose side is Doggy on, anyway?  
  
"Yes?" I bent down so that my face was level with hers. "What is it?"  
  
And that is precisely the second she choose to sneeze. For a nose so small……  
  
It's a good thing this sort of thing happens a lot. Well, not really. I know what I mean. Anyone else would have yelled at her.   
  
"I take it you need a tissue?" Nod, nod, nod went the little head. I took her hand and led her to the tissues. When she ran off with her nose blown, I went ahead and washed my face.  
  
I was just drying off my face when I heard my little brother, Jared, crying. That frightened me. Jared never ever cried, not about anything. As the bathroom I was in had a window, I looked out of it trying to find him. I spotted him standing stock still next to the weeping willow next to the gate. We have a fence around my house, with several big trees on the inside, the second-biggest being the willow.  
  
I bolted out of the house, ordering my sisters to stay inside. When I got close to the gate, I stopped. Jared was still frozen, and crying.  
  
"Jar, what's the matter? What's wrong little guy?"  
  
Jared's lip quivered and he pointed at something in the grass. "Go 'way!" Being a three-year old, he didn't speak that much, but I got the initial idea. I looked.  
  
Big snake. BIG snake. Rattler. I don't know how I knew. Just did. Made sense. Mom had shown him pictures of those things and instilled fear into him, about how they would eat him if he got to close.  
  
Never much liked that about mom. She tended to get her facts skewed.  
  
I glared down at the snake. We connected, however briefly. It was upset because it couldn't get back into the hollow. But if Jared moved, the snake was prepared to bite. I was upset because it was threatening my baby brother. And that it was being unreasonable. I told it so, but not in so many words.  
  
Snakes are odd creatures. They're smart, not like chickens. Chickens will not win academic prizes. Chickens will run right into the jaws of a predator, with the few exceptions that, inevitably, prove the rule. Snakes, however, know and accept. This one knew I was going to protect Jared in any way. And that I would kill it if needed.   
  
Whether or not it accepted the fact that it was unreasonable was not my problem and it probably didn't care anyway.   
  
It hesitated. Bite the boy, die gruesomely. Don't and die another day. Those were the options I had given.  
  
Again, as I point out, snakes are smart. Especially this one. It stopped menacing my brother. I leaned out and grabbed my little brother by the arm and hauled him away from the rattler. It watched as I ushered him towards the house and then slid into it's hollow. In the Willow tree.  
  
While the snake was gone I was still confronted with a slight problem. Six young children, upset by the way I had been acting, all started to cry. Apparently having big sister act so out of character is a traumatizing experience.   
  
And to top it all off, Mom and Dad chose to drive up.  
  
It's days like these I wish I was an only child.  
  
^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
  
'Logan.'  
  
Wolverine looked up from fixing a spoke on the wheel of his bike. "Yeah Chuck?"  
  
'Cerebro has a lock on a mutant.'  
  
"You didn't say it was new."  
  
'I believe it to be the signal of a mutant it detected earlier but couldn't get a lock on.'  
  
"Alright," he dusted himself off, "I'm coming."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Woohoo! I thought I was going to keep on writing chappys for my own health, but no! People like this story! I hope I get as much recognition for the other two that are going up soon (once Fanfiction stops making em' look funny.).  
  
Keep an eye out for Arcane and Two Cents.  
  
Again, not much for description (sorry) But you will get to see what mystery girl looks like next chapter! I promise!   
  
Save the creativity demons! Write a review! 


	3. Protective parents, helicopters, and bei...

Yay! My total is up to seven reviews! Cheers!  
  
Stepha: Thank-you, thank-you (takes bow) I owe it all to my wonderful reviewers…  
  
Laureate: I plan to, and the little people huggle and adore you.  
  
CayRay: You should be pleased then hon, because I don't think there will be anything but hints at couples. Not all out Romy or Kietro, no way. However, if you'd like to see the lighter side of Rietro, I suggest you look at Two cents when I put it up.  
  
Saying of the fic!  
  
Change is inevitable, except from vending machines.   
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
I am too young for this. It had taken an hour to convince Dad that I was NOT making my munchkin adversaries cry on purpose. Mom (being mom) had freaked out and scooped up as many shorties she could carry back into the house, cooing at them, telling them everything was fine.   
  
As if I didn't have everything under control (cough).  
  
When everyone wound down, I got grounded for leaving my little bro out of sight, and also for lying about rattlers in the willow.  
  
Dad checked. No sign of that blasted snake.  
  
Traitor.  
  
I wandered into my room, trying to find that little bit of peace that seems to keep eluding me as of late. As I did, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror.  
  
I'm fifteen and I suppose I'm fairly tall. About five and a half feet. I never really know. I do know that I'm stocky. Not obese, but still a little on the heavy side. I tend to tell myself it is mostly muscle.  
  
Ha.  
  
Though I must say, I probably won't turn heads with my looks. I'm pretty plain. My hair is sort of a light brownish color that hangs down to my waist.  
  
Need a haircut. I've got split ends.  
  
My face is tanned from working the farms, which is good, because if I lose that tan, my freckles take over en masse. It really clashes with my grayish-blue eyes.  
  
Then again, lots of things clash with gray-blue.  
  
My nose is big, my forehead has scars from the time I accidentally ran into a barb wire fence (thought it's near my hair line and it just looks like dimples), and I have numerous other scars about my body from numerous failed expeditions (ie falling out of trees, running into fences, and such the like).  
  
But I make up for it with my charming smile and positive attitude. And the fact that I can carry on an intelligent conversation.  
  
I'm not necessarily the quickest thinker, but I can figure out stuff if left to my own devices.  
  
Which is why I knew that the big black helicopter landing by the fence was probably not an everyday thing.  
  
At first, I just sort of stared. Like I said, not the quickest thinker. Then I ran out of the room to find my parents.   
  
Mom was cooking dinner, while Dad was thumbing through the newspaper for deals. Dad looked up at me. "What is it? " His voice carried a slight scowl.  
  
"There's a helicopter outside," I blurted out.   
  
Even before my parents opened their mouths I knew how stupid that sounded. But, thankfully, the doorbell rang before they could say anything.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Logan, Charles Xavier, Jean and Bobby all stood patiently outside the door. Well, almost all of them.  
  
Logan growled slightly. He hated to be kept waiting. "Are you sure this is the house Chuck?"  
  
Charles nodded. "It most certainly is. I can feel the mutant presence. I would have been able to feel it even if Cerebro had not narrowed the search area down to this country area."  
  
Bobby was practically beside himself. He got to go on a mission ands meet a new mutant! All the other new mutants would be jealous.  
  
Before he could pursue this train of thought(or fantasy), the door swung open, revealing a man in the doorway. "Can I err, help you?"  
  
"I've come to talk to you about your child, sir." Charles Xavier smiled encouragingly at him. "I am Charles Xavier, and I teach a gifted school."  
  
The man just stared at Charles. The silence was very uncomfortable.   
  
"Sir?" Charles had an edge of concern to his voice. The man took a deep breath.   
  
"I have seven children in this house right now."  
  
"I see. In that case, may we come in? I cannot tell which child it is from here."  
  
"This isn't a shopping center. You can't just pick a kid you want!"  
  
"I assure you it's not like that."  
  
"Oh? And what exactly is it like?"  
  
"One of your children is a mutant. My school will help teach them how to control their powers for the good of mankind."  
  
The man seemed to be struck dumb. A mutant. He had to know which one.   
  
"Very well, come in."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Tune in next time!  
  
We will learn the identity of this new mutant! Will she go? Will she stay?  
  
Will I ever get around to putting those other two stories up? Let's hope so!  
  
Doggy is being fed on reviews! Don't let him starve! 


	4. The chibi conversation, the mutant is re...

I'm back! And I figured out the encoding problem! Wooohooo!  
  
Oh, and if you were trying to leave anonymous reviews, I'm real sorry. I was fiddling around with my bio and realized that the little box that says 'block anonymous reviews' was checked. I have unchecked it and you should be able to leave reviews. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Akai Kah'ghe- I will bring you to the dark side of the fics.. Bwahahahaha!!!  
  
Laureate-Yes, they shall. A pity. But this is not the end of Doggy.  
  
Abigail Marie- Thank-you! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Moonshadow-As you wish, m'dear.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the X-men. If I did, Doggy would be Wondercanine.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dad walked back into the house with a funny look on his face. He was followed by a bald gentleman in a wheelchair, a girl with red hair, maybe a couple years older than me, a boy my age, and this burly looking dude with weird hair. Mom was the first to say anything.  
  
"Hon? Who-"  
  
"They're mutants."  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"Yes." I looked over to the speaker, the gentleman. "We have come because one of your children is a mutant."  
  
"Wh-what? My?" Mom was on the verge of being speechless. Not that I blame her. Not everyday people walk into your house saying one of your kids is a mutant.  
  
I'd heard about mutants. I always wondered what it would be like to meet one.   
  
Now I had one in the family. It was kinda cool to think about it.  
  
"How do we know your mutants?" Mom had found her voice. She was glaring at them.   
  
"Jean." The gentleman nodded to the red head. She lifted her hands-  
  
And lifted herself off the ground. No tricks. She was just floating there.  
  
Okay. That was pretty snazzy.  
  
I was broken out of my trance by someone tugging on my t-shirt. All the munchkins had surrounded me, and all of them had an identical look of wonder, but fear.  
  
"Sis." One of them looked up imploringly. Brunette.  
  
"Yeah?" Mom and Dad were still talking to the mutants, so I whispered. They all started talking.  
  
"They're gonna take one of us away, aren't they?"   
  
"Were we bad?"  
  
"Shh.. No, of course not. You guys are good little mini-monsters." I smiled at them.  
  
Mom and Dad were still talking to the mutants, totally oblivious to the conversation.  
  
"Janet at school said Mutants were nasty and ugly little warmongers."  
  
I looked at the blonde that just spoke. "Isn't she the one with the nasty black teeth and a face only a mother could love? I don't think she should be talking."  
  
"What's a warmonger?"  
  
"Beats me. She probably doesn't know either."  
  
"Then why'd she say it?"  
  
"She's pretentious."  
  
"What's ten-chus?"  
  
"You say big words to impress people."  
  
"Are you puh-ten-chus?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is one of us a mutant?" I peered over at another brunette.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Will they take one of us away?"  
  
"I don't know." I saw a couple sniffles starting. "But I won't let them hurt you."  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
"I pinky-swear it." I solemnly gave them my pinky.  
  
Everyone knew pinky-promises were the most sacred promises that children created. Going back on them was like renouncing your birthright.  
  
"Jared! Girls! Come here." Dad motioned us over. I led the kids over to them.  
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Professor Xavier. I'm going to ask that each of you stand in front of me while I perform a sort of test to see if you are unique." He beckoned the oldest brunette (other then me) over. He pointed to the patch of floor directly in front of him. "Stand here."  
  
The first thing out of little sister's mouth when she got there was, "How come you're so bald?"  
  
I couldn't help it. I snorted so loudly that it sounded like I was having a fit.  
  
I quickly got it under control when Mom and Dad glared at me. But as I snuck a glance towards the other mutants, I noticed both of the other guys were on the verge of laughter. The red head, Jean, was hiding a little smile.  
  
Whether they were laughing at her or me, I don't know.  
  
She was not a mutant. Neither was any of her younger sisters. That left Jared. I felt very nervous. He toddled up to Professor Xavier, and looked at him with very serious eyes.  
  
Professor Xavier touched his little head with his fingers. I assume his power is finding mutants or something. After a bit, he took his hand away and smiled.   
  
"Please go sit with your sisters." Jared trundled off to go sit by the eldest brunette.  
  
I didn't get it. Did that mean he wasn't a mutant?  
  
"I believe I have discovered the identity of the mutant. But to be sure…Danny? Will you come here please?"  
  
Alright. I'll admit, it's a little unnerving to have somebody you don't know, and you know you're parents didn't tell, say your name as if they've know you forever. It's just weird. But my siblings did it, I guess I should to.  
  
I stood in front of him, and stooped slightly so he could reach my forehead better.   
  
It was strange, frightening, and a little crazy. As soon as he touched my forehead, it was as if I was seeing the events of the morning in fast forward. Me helping the dog. Me getting sneezed on. Me and the sna-  
  
Oh.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^  
  
Xavier watched the look of comprehension dawn across her face. He smiled. "There is nothing to worry about. You have an amazing gift."  
  
There were gasps from the parents. The children started to cry.  
  
"They're gonna take sis away!"  
  
As if that wasn't enough, a very large grey wolfhound bounded though a dog door snarling and growling. It took the nearest threat, which just happened to be Logan.  
  
Logan was bowled over by the massive dog and threw an arm up when it tried to bite him.  
  
The children started screaming and ran behind their parents. All except for Danny, who dove for the dog.  
  
'Jean!' Xavier could see that someone was going to get hurt. And it was unlikely that it would be Logan.  
  
Jean lifted the dog up by telekinesis, but it was still latched onto Logan's arm, refusing to let go. Danny grabbed it by the collar.  
  
"No! Bad Doggy! Let him go!" She yanked it's head around to face her. They stood that way for a moment, then it reluctantly let go.   
  
Logan looked down at fast healing bite marks and scowled at the dog. It glowered at him.  
  
Danny still had the dog by the collar. She glanced at Jean. "You can put him down now. He won't bite anyone as long as I've got him.  
  
As Jean put the dog down, she glared pointedly at Bobby, who had iced up. Bobby promptly melted.  
  
Xavier nodded to Danny's parents. "I hope that puts your suspicions to rest. Danny is an Animal Empath, capable of speaking to animals and feeling their emotions."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hahahahahah! I rather liked writing this one. It was loads of fun. I especially liked the conversation with Danny and her sisters.  
  
Tune in next time for:  
  
Doggy's fate!  
  
A sad parting and some really bizarre going away presents!  
  
You can leave anonymous reviews now (hopefully) so there's no reason not to!  
  
Arcane and The Two cents collection is up! Read and review, please!  
  
Doggy uses reviews as airfare! Don't leave him behind for this story! 


	5. Bizarre goingaway gifts, globetrotter Do...

Woohooo! Up to 14 reviews, and all of them are nice! I'm so happy.  
  
Saying of last fic! (because I forgot to put it)  
  
They only attack when they're hungry.  
  
Laureate-Well, since he has such good reviews, I certainly can't keep him behind. *teehee*   
  
dreamer_gurl- Cool.  
  
Flamingo-Thank-you. Rahne and Danny talking? Interesting thought. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Disclaimer: Doggy, Danny, the munchkin mob, and stuff like that belongs to me. X-men, Marvel, and stuff like that belongs to the people that created it.  
  
Saying of the fic!  
  
When your life shatters into a million pieces, pick up the pieces, grab some glue, and make a new one.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Goodbyes are so hard.  
  
I just know that a couple days ago, the morning of the snake incident, I would have been happy to leave my little sisters and brother. But now I just couldn't get the lump out of my throat.  
  
Doggy was both depressed and angry. I think he hated the fact that I was upset about leaving. He even snapped at my Dad.  
  
The munchkins had had a good long wailing about their sister leaving, and had nearly drove Mom nuts. She was already looking haggard after she found out that I was the mutant. But she and Dad had already convinced themselves that me going to this school with other mutants was for the best.  
  
I wasn't quite sure yet. I knew it was good for me to interact with other people like me, but I didn't want to leave.  
  
The guy with the funky hair (who I found out later was called Logan) was putting my suitcases on the helicopter. Jean, the icy kid (Bobby), and the professor were telling Dad about the school. I should have been paying attention, but I just wanted to think alone.  
  
However, alone is not a word the munchkins know. They all trooped up to me, looking like a B horror flick. I had to smile.  
  
The oldest brunette took it upon herself to be spokesperson. "You're going soon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you gonna forget us?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Well, we're gonna make sure you don't."  
  
"Don't mob movies start out this way?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin', hon."  
  
"We're gonna give you stuff to remember us by!"  
  
"That's really nice. But you know I can't forget you."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The brunette took something out of her pocket. A rubber duck.  
  
I looked at it for a moment. "Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
She just giggled. Another one came up and gave me a shoe.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"In case you lose one."  
  
I got a favorite doll (to snuggle), a nightlite (so I wouldn't be afraid of the dark), a yarn necklace (so I could be pretty), and an alarm clock (so I knew when I was late).  
  
Jared was the last. He gave me a plastic star.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Make a wish!"  
  
I almost burst into tears right there. But that wouldn't have done. I'm big sister and I'm the tough one.  
  
"I'll keep it until I really need it, alright Jar?"  
  
He nodded as if he expected no less.  
  
"Honey! It's almost time for you to go!" Dad was calling me over. I scooped up all my going away gifts and walked over to him, followed by my horde of siblings.   
  
"Honey, you're going to call when you get there, right?"  
  
"Of course. Did you find a new babysitter?"  
  
"We have to give Doggy away fir-"  
  
"WHAT? You're getting rid of Doggy?!?"  
  
"Hon, he attacked a stranger. He snapped at me. We can't trust him around the kids."  
  
"No! It wasn't his fault! He's a good dog!" The person in question slunk around the side of the house to watch.  
  
"He WAS a good dog. What happens if he snaps at Jared? Doggy could seriously hurt him!"  
  
Dad was right. But so was I. If we gave him away, he'd probably be put down.   
  
"Is there something wrong?"   
  
I looked over at the Professor. He seemed genuinely concerned. All of a sudden, I was very angry.  
  
"Yes! There is! If you guys hadn't come, Doggy wouldn't be going anywhere!"  
  
"Honey-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"There is no reason to be upset." The professor was speaking again.  
  
I glared at him. No reason to be upset? This was Doggy we were talking about!  
  
"Usually the institute has a rule against pets-"  
  
Gee, THAT calmed me down.  
  
"-but seeming as you, Danny, have a power centering around animals, and since the dog in question has not shown any violent streaks before, I think I can make an exception."  
  
That took me a moment to register. "Doggy can come with me?"  
  
"Yes. Provided that you take care of, err, Doggy."  
  
The mini-munchkin horde had stayed very quiet throughout this. Probably they were afraid of making Doggy upset again. Now one of them tugged my shirt. I looked at her.  
  
"What things would Doggy like?"  
  
I was a little dumbstruck, then covered with, "a doggy treat from all of you."  
  
All of them ran off to raid the Dog treats. I looked over at the professor.  
  
"Um, thanks. I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"That's quite alright. You've been under a lot of stress. As has he."  
  
I looked down. At my hip was Doggy, thumping his big gray tail on the ground.  
  
The horde reappeared, carrying the entire treat bag.   
  
"Mommy said you should take the bag since Doggy's going with you!"  
  
I took the bag from them and smiled. Jared toddled up to Doggy. I saw Dad stiffen up a bit. Jared patted Doggy on the nose.  
  
"Goo' Doggy!"  
  
"Ready, Doolittle?" I looked around to see Logan looking at me. Then I realized he was calling ME Doolittle. It was actually kinda fitting.  
  
"Just a second."  
  
I went to the munchkins and scooped one up after another, giving big hugs. Then I hugged my Dad, and then my Mom whom had just walked out of the house. I told them I loved them and would call, then walked back to the mutants whom I would be seeing more than my parents. Doggy padded beside me.  
  
"I'm ready now." Logan nodded and walked onto the helicoptor. Jean and Bobby both showed me to one of the seats. Jean sat next to me and Bobby sat in back of us. The seat was near a window and I could see the horde and my parents through the glass. Doggy jumped into the seat in front of us and looked out the window as well.  
  
The professor got onboard. The engines started up, and we began to fly away.  
  
And I waved until I couldn't see them anymore.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Professor X sat quietly at the controls. Logan broke the silence.  
  
"She'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so Logan. She seemed so unwilling to leave."  
  
"Those kids really loved her."  
  
"Yes. She loved them too. But you are right. She will be fine."  
  
Nothing more was said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
You know...this was kind of...sad. Waaah!  
  
Okay, I'm over it.   
  
Tune in next time:  
  
Doggy and Danny arrive at the mansion!  
  
(Doesn't that just say it all?)  
  
Doggy needs reviews to be happy! Who wouldn't love an adorable gray Wolfhound?  
  
Dexroth: I'm cute too!  
  
I know D. 


	6. Mutant conversation, Doggy and Danny set...

Wow. When I first started typing this bad boy up, I woulda been happy for three reviews. But no. I'm up to twenty! Woohooo!  
  
Abigail Marie-Okay! You want more, you got it!  
  
Laureate- But of course. Cornish Rex cats, Heinz 57 cats, and my cat are just as good as those Wolfhounds.   
  
Dragonet- You'll...kidnap Doggy? NOOOO! Reviewers of the dark side of the fics unite! Protect Doggy!  
  
Akai Kah'ghe- I was wondering who would catch that.  
  
Diclaimer: Welcome to the disclaimer! Brought to you by the American Apple pie Institution! X-men is not mine!  
  
Saying of the fic!  
  
Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected become the expected?   
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"What's her power?"  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
Bobby grinned at them. He had them all in suspense about the new mutant.   
  
"Like, come on Bobby!" Kitty was glaring at him. "Like, get on with it!"  
  
"Okay," Bobby paused for dramatic emphasis, causing most of the new recruits to groan, "She's got this really cool ability.."  
  
"What, Bobby, WHAT!?" Ray was never a big one for patience.  
  
"She talks to animals." He grinned at the mutants surrounding him. All of them except Jean and the grownups were there.  
  
"How is that very useful?" Roberto looked puzzled.  
  
"Think about it!" Scott nudged him. "There are billions of animals around. She has her own personal army."  
  
Jamie broke in swiftly before Scott could continue. "Is it true she brought a wolf?"  
  
"A wolf? I'm not going to have to fight it, will I?" Rahne looked a little nervous. Attacking someone's pet is not a good way to make friends.  
  
"It's not a wolf, it's a wolfhound. You know?" Bobby gestured with his hands. "Big gray dog?"  
  
"Oh." Rahne sounded very relieved.  
  
Jubilee tapped Bobby on the shoulder. "So what is she like?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Ray looked at him, disbelievingly. "You rode back on the helicopter with her!"  
  
"She didn't talk at all! She just stared out the window."  
  
"Oh!" Everybody looked at Amara. "She's not mute, is she?"  
  
Bobby shook his head. "I heard her snap at the professor."  
  
"She, like, yelled at the professor? Who does she, like, think she is?" Kitty demanded angrily.  
  
Bobby took a step back. "Calm down, Kitty. She was upset because her parents were going to get rid of that big wolfhound she brought."  
  
"Why?" Rogue popped her head out behind Scott.   
  
"It attacked Wolverine. Sank it's teeth into his arm and wouldn't let go. The girl-"  
  
"Why arh you callin' her the girl?" Rogue glared at him. "Don't she have a nahme?"  
  
"Okay. Danny is her name. Anywho, Danny had to stop it."  
  
Sam piped up from the back. "Ah can't wait to meet her! I mean, how many people we know got a dog that's brave enough to tangle with Mr. Logan?"  
  
"You got zat right!" Kurt laughed.   
  
"Well, we aren't going to see her until the professor says so, so I guess we just wait." Scott turned to walk away, ignoring the collective groan starting behind him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The mansion was pretty big. Plenty of room to run around and stuff. Doggy would be happy.  
  
I wasn't quite sure about myself yet. I didn't know what I'd do if there weren't munchkins around to keep me busy.   
  
I felt so out of place. Here I was, in a nice mansion, and I was wearing ripped up jeans and a paint-stained t-shirt.  
  
The lady who was showing me around wasn't helping a lot either. She was tall, beautiful, with long white hair and a pretty dress. Her name was Ororo Monroe.  
  
Ms. Monroe walked up the stairs talking about the other mutants.  
  
"-and Bobby will no doubt be telling them about you-"  
  
I had missed the first part. Shame on me.  
  
"-so don't be surprised when they come to see you if they know your name already."  
  
"Do I have to meet them now?"  
  
"No. You can go to your room and unpack first." She smiled warmly at me. I gave a little half-smile in response.  
  
I suppose I should be more enthusiastic. But there were knots in my stomach and big butterflies weaving between them. At least Doggy was there. He had been near my hip the entire time. I know he probably wanted to run around and chase leaves and whatnot.  
  
"You and your dog will stay in this room." Ms. Monroe was gesturing to a door. She opened it, and led me into a large room with a bed, a dresser, gray walls, and a large bay window. I walked over to the window. I could see the woods from the widow. It was oddly comforting.  
  
I looked behind me. Ms. Monroe was peering at me, waiting for me to speak. I gave her my very best smile.  
  
"It's wonderful. Thank-you."  
  
Ms. Monroe smiled and nodded. "If you should need me, go ahead and yell, or talk to one of the students."  
  
"I will. Thank-you."  
  
Ms. Monroe left. The first thing Doggy did when she was gone was make himself comfortable on the bed. I shook my head at him.  
  
"I see how it is. As soon as we move somewhere else, you forget all your manners."  
  
"Woof." He thumped his tail on the bed.  
  
I sighed and unpacked my clothes. All of them had holes or stains on them. Running around in the country, taking care of your younger siblings, and getting into fights with trees and fences does that.  
  
But I was never really one to care what others thought of me. Self-indulgence, I guess.  
  
As soon as I stuffed my clothes into the drawers of the dresser, I plopped down beside Doggy on the bed. He put his jaw on my shoulder.  
  
"I don't suppose we should go down." I was talking mostly to hear myself talk, but I directed my thoughts at Doggy so he wouldn't feel left out.  
  
I looked over at him. "What do you think?"  
  
Doggy lifted his ears and cocked his head.   
  
Obviously, he was giving it serious thought.   
  
Then he picked up a big paw and threw it over me. His version of a hug, I think.  
  
I grinned and scratched him behind the ears. His tongue lolled out and his tail started wagging.  
  
I always knew that Doggy was special. But it occurred to me that maybe he was special in a different way. He did understand me, but that was in the kind of emotional way, like if I was sad he would sit next to me until I felt better. Most dogs do that.  
  
But it now occurred to me that maybe Doggy actually did understand what I was saying.   
  
That would be so cool.   
  
"Doolittle!" Somebody knocked on the door. I was pretty sure it was Mr. Logan.  
  
I gently pushed Doggy's chin off my shoulder and went to open the door.  
  
I was right. Mr. Logan.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Logan?"  
  
"Professor wants you to come meet the others. You and the hound ready?"  
  
I turned and motioned for Doggy to come over. He slid off the bed reluctantly and trotted over to me.  
  
I followed Mr. Logan through the halls, down the stairs and into the study, where I suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
  
There were dozens of eyes staring at me. I stood slightly apart from them, with Doggy as a spacer.   
  
Most of them were city kids, and probably had never seen a dog quite as big or as muscular, or as intimidating as Doggy.  
  
He was a good spacer.  
  
"Danny, I would like you to meet the other mutants of the Xavier institute. Everyone, this is Danny. She is an animal empath."  
  
The other mutants, all about my age, all said hellos. I thought I caught a couple southern accents here and there, but I wasn't sure.  
  
"Due to Danny's gift, she has brought along her dog to help her develop the gift."  
  
It would have been great if he told me that. But I couldn't complain, because Doggy was sitting right next to me instead of being put down.   
  
"So, I'm counting on you all to make sure Danny and Doggy feel welcome here."  
  
There was an explosion of snickers from the other kids. I had to resist the urge to laugh myself. Doggy and Danny. The duo.  
  
Doggy whumped his tail on the ground. I think he was laughing too.  
  
It turned out to be a great icebreaker. Pretty soon I was surrounded by kids giving me their names.  
  
"I'm Jamie- Woah!" Somebody accidentally bumped into Jamie. As a result, the room was suddenly full of the same kid.  
  
There were groans from everybody and the group quickly started to evacuate the study so there'd be more room. Doggy and I followed them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The grounds were quite pretty, I decided.  
  
Doggy was currently sitting at my hip watching the other mutants trying to disentangle themselves from the dozen Jamies that were wandering amongst them.  
  
The group moved outside when there proved to be too many Jamies inside.  
  
When they finally managed to get away from the Jamies (who were now disappearing at an alarming rate) they ran up to Doggy and I.   
  
The first to speak was a guy in shades.   
  
"I'm Scott Summers-hey!" He was swiftly pushed away by two other girls, both with dark hair.  
  
"I'm Amara," The girl nodded to the other on in a yellow jacket, " and she's Jubilee. We call her Jubes."  
  
Jubes was about to say something when a girl and a guy came through both of them. Through them!  
  
"Hi! I'm like, Kitty Pryde! And this is Kurt." She gestured to the dark haired boy that she dragged with her.  
  
"I'm very pleased to finally meet you!" He had a german accent. It was nice. I was about to reach over and shake his hand when Amara broke in angrily.  
  
"Will you guys stop doing that?!" They were still halfway through Jubes and Amara.  
  
"Oh, uh..Ve're sorry." With that, they both disappeared, to reappear behind the group.  
  
Teleportation. Nice.  
  
"Hey let us through!"  
  
"Stop hogging the limelight guys!"  
  
Two guys in the back pushed their way to the front. One was very tanned, and the other had a mostly shaved head with weird looking bangs.  
  
The tanned one was first to speak, earning a glare from bangs.  
  
"My name is Roberto DeCosta, and this is-"  
  
"I can introduce myself!" Both guys were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Then, like, introduce yourself!" That was Kitty Pryde in the back.  
  
Bangs broke off the glaring contest to smile at me and hold out his hand to shake. I took it.  
  
"I'm Ray Crisp."  
  
"You already know me and Jean!" Somebody yelled from the back. I looked over to see Bobby grinning at me.  
  
I felt Doggy tense up beside me and looked down to see a big brown wolf. And before my eyes, that wolf turned into a girl.  
  
Wow. Wolfgirl lives again.  
  
"I'm Rahne." She grinned at me. Her accent sounded Irish. I smiled back.  
  
"Hey, let us southerners through!"  
  
So I did hear southerners!  
  
A gothic looking girl and a tall blonde country boy came up to the front.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue. This is Sahm." Sam and Rogue? At least I wasn't the only country girl.  
  
"Um, well...My name is Danielle Nesmond. But everybody calls me Danny. And this is Doggy." I gestured to my companion. Again, the explosion of snickers.  
  
"Why is he called Doggy?" I looked over to see Jamie, with no added extras.   
  
"My little brother named him. He thought it was a good name."  
  
"Gotta bunch of brothers?" Sam questioned.   
  
"No. Lots of sisters though."   
  
He grinned. "I know what that's like."  
  
Soon I was bombarded with questions, about my life, about what I liked, and even about Doggy.  
  
And as sad as I was that morning, it was suddenly all okay.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know this wasn't as funny as the other chapters, but I'll make up for it in the next few chapters.  
  
Tune in next time:  
  
Danny discovers the many ways animals speak!  
  
Bobby discovers why it's not a good idea to prank someone who can talk to animals!  
  
Doggy is seeking musehood! Help him with reviews! 


	7. Wakeup calls, a lesson in animal empathy...

The seventh chapter! And here I was thinking that this might not be a long story. *twitch* It's already over thirty pages easy.  
  
HoneyBug16: Thanks!  
  
Asteria-Thanks. I like Danny too.  
  
Laureate- Candidness is appreciated, as is Bella Luna. (Doggy is taking over the world? Sounds like a one shot I may make later.)  
  
Kase- Thank-you! I suppose it wouldn't really be a problem in her case, neh?  
  
Disclaimer: Danny and Doggy belong to me! The X-men belong to somebody else that it is very rich.  
  
Saying of the fic!  
  
Always smile. It makes people wonder what you're up to.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sleep.  
  
Sleep is the best thing in the world. That is until the alarm clock comes on.  
  
BRIING!  
  
Time to get up. I had to go see the professor about my gift at eight.  
  
BRIIING!  
  
I'm a pretty early riser, but because of time change, it was actually earlier for me.  
  
BRIIIIING!  
  
I had only been at the mansion for two weeks. So far I could get Doggy to do exactly what I told him (when he wanted too) and I could talk with other animals, but only dogs and the occasional cats were what I practiced with. And some pigeons.  
  
BRIIING!  
  
That alarm clock was getting pretty annoying pretty quick.  
  
BRIIING!  
  
Doggy got out of the bed and padded over to the alarm clock. He knocked it off the dresser, shutting it off. I was about to slip off into dream world again when I felt the blankets being dragged away.   
  
I gave Doggy the glare of death. He had the edge of the covers in his mouth and was dragging them off the bed.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?"  
  
Doggy gave me a canine smile and wagged his tail. Apparently my glare of death is malfunctioning.  
  
"You want me to get up, is that it?"  
  
Wag, wag, wag went the tail.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
I turned back over and buried my nose in the pillow.  
  
Doggy is not easily deterred. He jumped on the bed and slobbered onto my neck.  
  
"Gross!"  
  
His methods worked, and I stumbled out of bed to go take a shower.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Professor Xavier looked t his watch. His newest recruit was ten minutes late. She had managed to integrate fairly well with the other mutants, even if she hadn't fully opened up with anyone yet.  
  
There was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, Danny."  
  
Danny opened the door and gently shut it after Doggy came in. As far as he knew, she didn't go anywhere without the dog.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes. As you very well know, you have been making great strides with your training, and now I wish to have you explore different areas."  
  
"I'm not quite following you, sir"  
  
"Not all animals will be like Doggy. Indeed, I think he may be one of a kind."  
  
Doggy whapped his tail on the ground.  
  
Professor nodded to Doggy. "Doggy is your friend, and therefore does as you ask, but to fully develop your power you must find animals that do not share Doggy's bond with you."  
  
"Professor, even if I talk to them, they may not do anything. I can't order them to do something."  
  
"I'm not asking you too, but I believe you are incorrect. Do you remember the snake?"  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"I believe the reason I found you is because you used your mutant power to subdue the snake."  
  
"I just told it to back off, sir."  
  
"Exactly. You used your will against it. Here, we will do a demonstration. Tell Doggy to not do as you ask."  
  
Danny gave him an uncertain look but turned to Doggy. They locked eyes for half a second, then she turned back to him.  
  
"He knows."  
  
"Good. Now focus your thoughts, and make Doggy go sit on the other side of the room."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You will know. Just try."  
  
Danny bent down and locked eyes with the wolfhound. Doggy stood stock still under her gaze.   
  
Suddenly Doggy started growling. His legs began to bend with great difficulty and he walked to the other side of the room, but refused to sit down all the way.  
  
Danny shook her head and broke the gaze.  
  
"I don't like that. He doesn't like that."  
  
"I know. But if you are suddenly attacked by something, you may be able to call for help this way, or even stop it if it's an animal."  
  
"Do I have to do it to him again? I think I got the hang of it…."  
  
"I see no reason to use Doggy as a subject again today. You are dismissed."  
  
"Thank-you, professor. I'll keep this area in mind."   
  
"I know you will, Danny."  
  
Danny and Doggy walked out of the room, with Danny pausing once to scratch his ears and promise him a dog treat.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"ARGHHH! My room!"  
  
Isn't it wonderful how yelling will catch a lot of people's attention?  
  
Of course, what I cared about right then was the fact that my carpet was a sheet of ice, complete with a snowman that looked like Doggy.  
  
Kurt bamphed in right next to me, with his inducer off.   
  
The first time I saw him like that, I fell off the chair I was in. It's very surprising to have somebody with that much facial hair teleport in right next to you.   
  
I guess he was a little used to it, and after the initial shock faded, I was used to it too.  
  
"Vow. Ze mad prankster strikes again!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
I glared at my room. Doggy was sniffing the snowman. Someone was going to get serious payback.  
  
"Bobby, unless zere is somevwone else who can freeze a room like zat."  
  
Pretty soon I had a good crowd outside my door. And I had a good idea about what was going to happen to Bobby.  
  
"Ohhh! That Bobby! I'm so sorry Danny." I glanced over at Jubilee. "He usually doesn't prank new people."  
  
"She's been here for two weeks! That isn't exactly new." Ray pointed out.  
  
Just then Amara stepped in. "I'll defrost it for you, Danny."  
  
Before I had a chance to protest, she tossed a couple fireballs in my room, effectively melting the ice but also setting several spots in my carpet on fire.  
  
Kurt bamphed off to get some water for the fire spots, while I just shook my head. I laughed. It was kind of funny, in a bizarre I'm-going-to-turn-your-room-into-an-icicle-for-fun way.  
  
Ray stared at me. "You're not angry?"  
  
"Oh, I am." I grinned at him. "But getting mad about things isn't going to help. I'm going to get even."  
  
*^**^*^*^  
  
Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on the roof talking to my many pigeon friends.   
  
Pigeons are smarter than chickens, but not as smart as, say, a rat.  
  
Pigeons have a problem with being sidetracked. So, if I could put what I do into human conversation, it would go like this.  
  
Bobby, boy. Third window, second floor front. Ohh! A cheetoh. Cheetohs are good. I'm hungry. Fly into room. CHEETOH. Oh look, another bird. Has Cheetoh. Mine? Attack! My Cheetoh!   
  
A little hard to deal with, of course. But I got the point across. Of course I had to toss in a big bag of cheetohs for the deal.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sweet.  
  
"What's going on?" Someone called from down the hall. I was in my room, soaking up the last bit of water with a towel I confiscated from the girl's bathroom.  
  
"There are birds in my room!"  
  
There was a thunder of feet across the halls. Misery loves company. After a minute, Rahne stuck her head into my room.  
  
"You are an evil woman."  
  
I grinned in spite of myself. I ran past her to see his room.  
  
I skirted the outside of the crowd to look into Bobby's room. There must have been close to a hundred pigeons. They covered his room. It looked like Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds.  
  
Score.  
  
Bobby was trying to shoo them away, but one of them dive bombed his head and he ran out screaming. I'd probably would too.   
  
But then again, me and the other mutants were laughing too hard to really care.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bwahahahahah!  
  
Take that, Bobby!  
  
Please note that I truly do like all the X-men, and I only bash them in the best of taste.  
  
Tune in next time:  
  
Danny discovers more allies!  
  
Danny attempts to talk to Rahne in her wolf form!  
  
Review! Doggy will love you if you do! 


	8. Bats, bites, and the Beast

Doggy is going to be a muse! By popularity, no less! I'm so proud!  
  
Doggy: woof!  
  
Akai Kah'ghe- Doggy does love you!  
  
Abigail Marie- You realize that Doggy has a following now? I'm going to have to type one shots for him.  
  
Disclaimer: If X-men were mine, I wouldn't have to write fanfics, cause they'd be the real thing.  
  
Saying of the fic Always acknowledge a fault frankly. This will throw those in authority off guard and allow you opportunity to commit more. (Mark Twain)  
  
*^*^*^*^^*  
  
Three o'clock in the morning and all was well.  
  
At least, it would be if I wasn't running around on institute grounds in my pajamas. I wear an oversized t-shirt and shorts to bed.  
  
This late night (early morning?) excursion did have a purpose. I don't usually run around in my pajamas. I have this bizarre idea that I must be fully dressed before people see for the first time that morning. Dress for success, or something like that.  
  
But this was special. I was training. Albeit training without telling anyone, but what was I supposed to do? Some animals only come out at night. Especially the one I was looking for.  
  
I learned of their existence by complete accident. It was the night following the day I filled Bobby's room with pigeons.  
  
We both got in trouble and had to clean the kitchen. Then I had to get the pigeons out of his room. That was an interesting story for another time.  
  
I reached the woods that I saw so many times from my window. I stepped carefully, because I was barefoot and most animals will bite first and ask questions later.  
  
It took me ten minutes of blindly wandering in the woods before I found what I was looking for.  
  
Caves. Not the big, stony rock face cave, but a hole in the ground. I had to pull away some of the moss before it was big enough to fit into.  
  
Right after I jumped in, the realization that this was a stupid idea hit me. But I shrugged it off and went exploring.  
  
The cave itself was narrow and stooped. I had to suck in a breath to get past some incredibly tight spaces. But after a while, I managed to reach a sort of chamber.  
  
Bats. Everywhere. They were all looking at me with glittering eyes, chattering at me. It was dark, and I didn't know how many there were, but there was enough light for it to reflect off their eyes. By rough estimate, there were at least eighty.  
  
I reached up and held out my hand to a rather large pair of eyes. It blinked at me, then hooked its wings onto my hand.  
  
Even though I could tell it was large for the colony, it fit in the palm of my hand.  
  
It was then I learned something incredible. Bats are very smart. It was almost as if I was having an actual conversation. Plus there was this odd echo effect in my mind.  
  
(Who are you? Who? Why did you come? Come? What colony are you? Is it far? Far?)  
  
I had been caught totally off guard by him. Maybe my powers were growing, and that was why I could understand him so easily. I knew it was a him by his thoughts.  
  
I told him all about myself, Doggy, the institute, and that I wanted to talk with them.  
  
(Talking is good. Colonies help each other. Other. Doggy is four leg beast. Four. He watches us when we fly. Fly.)  
  
I told them I would have Doggy promise not to hurt them. This caused him to laugh. It was amazing! I never heard a bat laugh, or any other animal for that matter. Doggy showed he was teasing me by grinning and wagging his tail, but I never heard him laugh.  
  
( We have no fear. Fear. He cannot fly. Cannot. He has no wings. No Wings.)  
  
I laughed too. He had a point.  
  
(The bright orb is out. Do you stay here and join your colony tomorrow? Tomorrow?)  
  
"No thank-you. I live with the light." I whispered, holding him out where he could crawl onto the wall again.  
  
(We understand. We. Come back again? Again? )  
  
"Of course. Hey, I'll leave my window open so you can visit me too."  
  
(Good. We visit you. You.)  
  
I grinned and managed to squeeze my way back out of the cavern. It was difficult. I'm not exactly the thinnest person. I scraped my back through the cave and was about to hoist myself out when I felt something tug at my mind.  
  
(Wait!)  
  
I jerked my head around to see my new friend flit through an opening that I had to drag myself through with little effort.  
  
I was so jealous.  
  
(What does your colony call you? You?)  
  
"Danny. What do they call you?"  
  
I was assaulted by a bunch of clicks and whistles that made no sense. The bat was clinging to my t-shirt.  
  
"I can't say that."  
  
He looked up at me mournfully. Probably regretting the fact that I wasn't a bat.  
  
I knew I was going to have to give him a name. My evil, bizarre sense of humor took over.  
  
"How about I call you..Herman!" Herman? I have got to get out more.  
  
(Herman? Herman, yes. Yes. Goodbye Danny. Goodbye.)  
  
And with that, Herman swooped off to go back to his colony.  
  
Again, I found myself cursing the fact that I don't have wings. I managed to hoist myself out of the hole (with exceptional effort) and had to sit down for a breather.  
  
I pushed the moss that I had moved back over the hole. The sun (bright orb?) was already out. Judging by where it was, it was almost seven o'clock.  
  
I hurried out of the woods, hoping I could get across the grounds without anyone seeing me.  
  
"Where have you been, Doolittle?"  
  
Busted.  
  
I turned around and gave Mr. Logan my best face. Just have a nice, big smile.  
  
"Nice try."  
  
Double busted.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Doggy was steadily gnawing at the bone Rahne gave him.  
  
"Wow! I mean, bats? I didn't realize we had any! How did you know?"  
  
"Well, after the pigeon fiasco, I saw a couple of them catching flies by the roof."  
  
Rahne and I were sitting on my bed. Rahne was laughing her head off about what happened that morning.  
  
"I'm sorry, Danny, but seeing you look so guilty, it was hilarious!"  
  
"Well, all I know is that I've never been so embarrassed. I got chewed out while I was still in my pajamas."  
  
"It happens to us all once, I guess!"  
  
Pretty soon I was laughing too. I suppose it's always good to laugh at yourself, especially when you're getting another person to laugh, too.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Do you think you can talk to me in my wolf form?"  
  
I thought for a minute. I never had given it any thought before.  
  
"I might. I don't know. I mean, you're not really an animal."  
  
"Let's try it anyway. I mean, what could it hurt?"  
  
Rahne jumped off the bed and melted into her wolf form. Doggy growled at her and put a protective paw across over his chewtoy. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
Rahne sat down right in front of me. I cupped her muzzle in my hands and looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
The transfer was always quicker if I looked them in the eyes. I don't know why. Maybe it was a no fear thing.  
  
The transfer happened quickly, but even before I or she said anything, I knew something was wrong.  
  
The inner language, as the professor called it, was too garbled to make sense of.  
  
I tried to speak into her mind, carrying a picture of Doggy. I guess that was a bit much.  
  
Because she bit me.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
I jumped backwards to get away from her. Doggy jumped to all fours, hackles raised and teeth bared.  
  
Rahne snarled back at him. My room had two big canines growling at each other.  
  
This was not a good thing.  
  
Thankfully, Rahne managed to get control of herself and changed back into a human. She held up her hands to Doggy, and he sat back down.  
  
"Why did you send me that?! It was awful! I never saw anything so hideous."  
  
I winced as I put pressure on the steady flow of blood from my other hand.  
  
"I sent you a picture of Doggy!"  
  
"No you didn't! Your hand! It's bleeding!"  
  
"It must have got garbled. I'm sorry for scaring you, Rahne."  
  
"You're sorry?! I bit you!" She seized my good arm. "We're going to go see Beast right now!"  
  
"Beast?" I hadn't heard about him.  
  
"Yes! Mr. McCoy! He just got back from his trip last night, he can fix this."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you two not to try that again."  
  
Mr. McCoy is a big, furry guy. Blue fur. But he's very smart.  
  
"I heard that there was a new mutant. I hoped we would meet under different circumstances."  
  
"I'm not all that crazy about being here either, sir."  
  
He grinned at me, showing fangs that would put Doggy to shame.  
  
Rahne hovered by the entrance. Mr. McCoy nodded to her.  
  
"It's all right. It wasn't serious. Just needed a bandage."  
  
She walked in gave me a little half-smile. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Nope. I hold grudges forever." I grinned so she could see I was joking.  
  
She grinned too. "Thanks." *^*^*^*^*^^**^  
  
Oops! I guess she shouldn't do that anymore.  
  
Tune in next time:  
  
School Daze!  
  
Doggy went cruising Because he'll soon be musing, so You better not flame I certainly hope you are sane But it's not required, so by the way Herman will take the reviews today! 


	9. School daze, the english moron, and Ooop...

Greetings! Doggy is almost through with his training!  
  
Doggy: woof!  
  
But then comes the internship and the thirty month waiting period!  
  
Doggy: GRrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
AHEM! Like I commented in my other story, I'm going to be busy so new chapters may take a while to put up. But don't worry, I'll try to keep on top of things.  
  
Laureate: Flying Rats was last chapter! (oh, and I wasn't actually upset with you- I found the whole Doggy/ Rahne thing quite amusing)  
  
Flamingo: You know, I actually don't know what her codename will be. I'm willing to look at suggestions.  
  
Akai Kah'ghe- Thanks! I always thought bats might sound like that. I love bats.  
  
Aslyin- Doggy loves you too.  
  
Saying of the fic  
  
Pencils and pens are now illegal on school campus; this was made law after a student successfully proved that a sharpened pencil was, in fact, a weapon.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I checked my bag again to make sure I had everything. It was my first day of school in Bayville, and I didn't want to miss anything.  
  
Doggy was pouting on my bed because he couldn't come with me. He just sat there mournfully while I checked my bag and my appearance.  
  
My appearance has changed slightly since I first came here. Kitty and some of the other girls got tired of me running around in my ripped up clothes, so they dragged me to the mall. I don't really like shopping, but it was a good thing I was there, or they would have bought me some awful looking clothes. I had to learn the art of compromise. I got new clothes, but I got to choose.  
  
They almost had a fit when I picked jeans and t-shirts. But to my credit they didn't have holes.  
  
Satisfied I had everything and that everything was in its place, I bent down and gave Doggy a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Ms. Monroe said it was okay for you to watch cartoons in the rec room, so behave until I get back, alright?"  
  
Doggy whined in response and hid his head under the covers. I patted him on the shoulder, feeling guilty.  
  
Roberto stuck his head into my room.  
  
"Ride leaves in ten!"  
  
"I'm coming!" I hurried after him to the garage.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^  
  
"Now, I don't want to hear about any fights breaking out, or fireworks, or unexplained fire, eletric, or cannon-ball like instances. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Logan!" The entire group chourused.  
  
Most of the new mutants (as Scott had dubbed them) caught the ride. I was sitting between Amara and Sam looking out at the school.  
  
It was bigger than my last one. But the grounds weren't as green. It was still nice looking though.  
  
That was until we got out of the van. When Mr. Logan drove away, we kept to our circle. But then a flying coke container hit Jubes full in the face.  
  
"Go back to where you came from, Mutie!"  
  
Apparently they hadn't been brave enough to try that when Mr. Logan was still there.  
  
Roberto handed Jubes a tissue and glared back at the direction which the coke had come from.  
  
"Come on." Rahne's voice was barely above a whisper. " Let's get our schedules. Just keep together."  
  
We must have looked pretty odd, with our close knit group moving as one towards the office. But nobody messed with us.  
  
When we got inside, Jubes went to the bathroom with Amara and Rahne while I stayed in the hall with Sam, Ray, and Roberto. We got all sorts of nasty looks from people as they walked by.  
  
I turned to Ray. "Is it always like this?"  
  
"Naw. People didn't know who we were until recently."  
  
"Great." I was full of fake enthusiasm.  
  
Jubes and the other girls came back and we all trooped down to see the wonderful Principal of Bayville.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Did I mention how much I hate to be talked down to?  
  
Principal Kelly sneered at us from the moment we walked in.  
  
"I don't see why they allow.Mutants to still be allowed in school they should be kept separate from normal people at all costs."  
  
Being the incredibly shy person I was, I didn't pipe up and tell him to go to hell.  
  
"Here are your schedules. Get out of my office. Just remember if you put one toe out of line, you're out."  
  
We grabbed our schedules and ran out like good little muties.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I actually grinned at my schedule. I had Advanced history (they were pressed for people), PE, algebra, computers, English, and biological studies. But not necessarily in that order. I figured with my gift I'd need the last one. All in all, it was a good schedule. And my friends were scattered in those classes too.  
  
Jubes, Rahne, and Roberto were in algebra with me. In Advanced history I had Roberto again, but this time with Sam. Amara and Ray were in my computers class. I also had Jubes, Amara, and Rahne with me in PE. (Probably wanted to keep the mutants together- the guys all had the same class too). In biological studies I just had Ray.  
  
In English there was nobody. I was all alone.  
  
But right after that I had biological studies and I was really looking forward to it.  
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey mutie. What's the matter? Want to learn English so you can turn into a real human?"  
  
I felt my neck grow hot as people around me started laughing. It was almost the end of the period and this one kid would not stop giving me grief.  
  
"So what's your power mutie? Got something to do with your hand? Hey look guys! She can't even control herself! She really is a subspecies!"  
  
My hand was still bandaged from Rahne's bite. It turned out it was a bit more serious than we all had realized. And Mr. McCoy, knowing how clumsy I was, wrapped it up nice and tight for me, with a little extra padding.  
  
Breeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saved by the bell. I scooped up my books and ran out of the room.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ray and I were flipping through our new textbook. It was full of good information.  
  
The teacher in this class treated us with indifference. My algebra teacher had treated us like the other kids. Most of the others had just chosen to ignore us.  
  
And that was just fine. Or it would have been, had not the boy who kept giving me grief in the last class been in this one.  
  
"Oh look, two muties. Bet you really like that, hunh? Safety in numbers? You guys are so primitive."  
  
I just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"So what's your boyfriend's power, mutie?"  
  
I looked him square in the eye and said calmly, "He has the power to make anyone within a ten foot radius a complete idiot."  
  
It was difficult to keep my face straight when I added, "Ray, I thought you weren't supposed to use your powers in school."  
  
He snorted loudly, earning us both a glare from the teacher.  
  
"Is there something you wish to say, Mr. Crisp?"  
  
"No Mam."  
  
"Then be quiet! As I was explaining, today we are going to study a very important creature. The rat."  
  
"I got two sitting behind me," the kid snickered.  
  
The teacher ignored him and motioned the class over too where a large bunch of cages were sitting. Each had a rat.  
  
"Now, take out the rat and observe it. Part of all biological science is observing. Two to three people in a group."  
  
Of course, I picked Ray. We took a really big gray rat out of it's cage. It was a female, and when Ray put her down on my desk she just sat there.  
  
"I think he feels like I did this morning." Ray commented gloomily.  
  
"She." I corrected.  
  
My attention was actually more on the grief-giving kid. One of his cronies called him Joey. They were currently picking up a spotted black and white rat by the ears and feet, and generally making jerks of themselves.  
  
Ray tapped me on the shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
I gave him a look with all the innocence I could muster (which wasn't a whole lot at the moment.), " It's not my fault if the rat fights back."  
  
Ray looked around discretely and suddenly became very interested with the giant rat that wasn't doing anything.  
  
I called out to the rat. Not vocally, but mentally.  
  
(What? Who? Getme out I really don'tlike them they are so meanandnasty.)  
  
She was scared and her voice would slow and stop at weird intervals. I told her that if she bit the boy that had her, they'd drop her.  
  
(But what then? What doIdo they will steponme and I'll die)  
  
I swiftly formulated a plan and told it to her.  
  
(I believe. Youpromise.)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was a good thing that Ray and I were so engrossed in our project. I mean, we might have been blamed for the whole incident that followed.  
  
See, the rat that had been tortured by Joey and his two cronies suddenly got fed up and bit Joey on the finger. They dropped it and were trying to step on it, but it went up Joey's pants.  
  
That was-I mean, would have been an interesting dance to see.  
  
Anyway, Joey started screaming, even when the rat slipped out of his pants. I didn't see it jump into my bag. I didn't make sure it had enough room and breathing space when I put my books back into my bag.  
  
So when Ray and I got into the van with the rest of the new mutants, I didn't know it was coming along for the ride.  
  
And when we got to the mansion, Ray just walked with me to my room for no reason, not to help me dispose of evidence that wasn't there.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
I reached inside my bag to where my new furry little friend was staying and pulled her out into the open. I passed her to Ray.  
  
"Wow. What a smart rat. Made Joey cry like a baby." Ray gave me a grin.  
  
"Where do you think we should put her? I mean, with stray cats coming into my room every night, it isn't a good place for her to be."  
  
Ray put the rat on his shoulder. "I got some boxes in my room. If you tell me what she needs, she can stay there."  
  
"Just the usual. Food. Water. No cheese. Or just very little. A name. And I'm going to have to swear you to secrecy."  
  
Ray put up his hands innocently. "I saw nothing. Um...What's a good name?"  
  
I shrugged. I really had no experience naming rats.  
  
Ray kept talking  
  
"How about.Let's see.it's a girl so.Kally!"  
  
"Yeah ..Kally? Where'd that come from?" I stared at him. He shrugged.  
  
Doggy choose that moment to start scratching on my door.  
  
I winked at Ray. "Mum's the word."  
  
He grinned and hid the rat in his pocket when he went out.  
  
Doggy came in and jumped on the bed so he could give me kisses. I hugged him around the neck. Everything was good. And I just knew that things would be good from now on.  
  
"I had a good day today Doggy. Wanna hear about it?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**TO BE CONTINUED*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Doggy didn't get a big part this time. But I know fans love every bit of him they can get.  
  
Wow, first I had Doggy, now I've got Kally and Herman.  
  
Leave a review everyone! Kally and Herman gotta get into the swing of taking reviews.  
  
And plus, Doggy will give you a cute grin!  
  
And now, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you that Empath of the Animal Kind is finished. That's right, the origin of Danny and Doggy is over.  
  
BUT NEVER FEAR!  
  
The reason I stopped this here, everybody, is because  
  
A. Good place to stop.  
  
B. I need to start writing Arcane again.  
  
C. I'm going to have this big long-winded story about Danny and the new mutants and X-men and the Alcolytes and didn't want to put it on this one.  
  
So wait for it! And, by the by, I'd like to have people look at my other works, just to see if they're as good as this one.  
  
Oh, and because I love this story so much, look for the first chapter of the new story soon! 


End file.
